Stolen
by XO LoveIsOnItsWay
Summary: Summary Inside. Might become M in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Title: Stolen**

_By: SlippinIntoTheLava_

_Summary: Shane and Mitchie have a tight, strong relationship. Until his ex-girlfriend comes in. Yes, a girl with a plan to break Mitchie and Shane apart to get Shane back._

Disclaimer: Uh…I only own the plot. I WANNA OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS, CAMP ROCK AND DEMI but noooo my daddy wouldn't buy it for me! FOR MY BIRTHDAY. GOSH…

_**Rated: T. YEA T! So?**_

**Couples: Smitchie, small Shane x ??…**

_**ENJOY!**_

Mitchie Torres jumped on the back of her boyfriend, Shane Gray. They were at Camp Rock again. They had been together for almost 1 year.

"I missed you." Mitchie said.

"I missed you, too." Shane said. He put her down and planted a light kiss on her lips.

"You know what?" Mitchie asked him after they pulled away.

"What? I'm absolutely hot?" Shane asked.

"No. Actually, you aren't a spick of hot. You are SPICY. Anyways, that's not it. I'm really in love with you, Shane." Mitchie said. Shane smiled and gave her a deep kiss on the lips. "You cute idiot."

Shane tisked. "Mitchie, disrespect? Is that any way to treat your beloved boyfriend?"

"Well, it's not really disrespect when it's to you. It's more like…being highly mean, but being nice." Mitchie said. Shane looked confused, but laughed. They were about to kiss again, when Caitlyn ran up to them.

"Mitchie!" She screamed.

"Cait!" Mitchie screamed. The girls hugged.

"Shane!" Shane screamed. The girls looked at him confused.

"Hi, Shane." Caitlyn said, giving him a hug.

"Hey." Shane said, hugging her back. They pulled apart.

"So, did you guys see Nate? I need to talk to him." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, he went to his new cabin. Cabin Number uh…159. Why? Do you like him?" Shane said.

"Well…uh…I…YES! And thank you, Shane." Caitlyn said. Mitchie smiled and laughed. Caitlyn walked away.

"Come on. Let's go to the Beach Jam stage." Shane said. They walked away, holding hands.

Once they were at the stage, Dee instantly came up. "Hey, Camp Rockers. If you didn't come here last summer, I'm Dee La Duke, just call me Dee." Dee said.

"Hey, Dee." Everyone said.

"Now, now. At Camp Rock, we _sing_, so let's do it again." Dee said, singing the word Sing.

"_Hi, Dee_!" They all sang.

"Great. A little high in places, but we can fix that." Dee said. "So, once again, Connect 3 is back! But, not only as assistant directors. As Campers, too!"

"Really?" Mitchie whispered to Shane.

"Yeah." Shane replied in a whisper.

"Also, another celebrity is coming to be an assistant director. Taylor Lift! **(Suppose to be Taylor Swift, but unfortunately, we can't put real people into our stories…)**" Dee said. Lot's of the campers cheered, but Shane's eyes were wide.

"Shane? Shay, whats wrong? Don't you like Taylor Lift?" Mitchie asked, cheering.

"Mitchie…Mitch, Taylor Lift is my…" Shane said, but couldn't continue for some reason.

"Shane, you can tell me! Whats up?" Mitchie stopped cheering.

"…my cheating ex-girlfriend." Shane said.

**Ooooohhhhhh enticing! Actually, Joe Jonas and Taylor Swift dated for about…4 days, I think. Good that they broke up, now Joe and Demi can get together! At least Selena and Nick are together.**

**3 QUESTIONS:**

**1. Nemi or Jemi?**

**2. Nelena or Jolena?**

**3. A Little Bit Longer or Lovebug?**

**Read and Review and Answer!**


	2. Taylor And Twilight

**YO! Well, chapter 2 is here! Great, huh?**

**OMJ so many people reviewed this story and my new story, New Neighbors! I'll update that one a.s.a.p!!**

**Anyways, before we begin this chapter, here are my answers to my questions:**

**JEMI no duh.**

**NELENA god, im stupid.**

**Sigh…so hard…I guess…im sorry Nicholas, but Lovebug. But A Little Bit Longer comes in a close second!**

**(Old British Accent) Let us starteth!**

_Last Time_

"_Mitchie…Mitch, Taylor Lift is my…" Shane said, but couldn't continue for some reason._

"_Shane, you can tell me! Whats up?" Mitchie stopped cheering._

"…_my cheating ex-girlfriend." Shane said._

"Shane…what?" Mitchie asked.

"Taylor and I used to date, but then I learned that she cheated on me with 5 guys. She slept with them. As in…you know." Shane said. Mitchie nodded. "So…that was it. I broke up with her. She started crying, saying that she would change, but I said no. She said that she would do _anything _to get me back."

"Oh." Mitchie said. The announcement was over, and they were now walking to their cabins. This year, luckily Shane and Mitchie were sharing a cabin. Mitchie's mom was once again the cook, but she had her own cabin.

"I promise Mitchie, nothing will happen to you. She-" Shane said, but got cut off by someone.

"Shaney! Nice seeing you here!" Taylor said. She turned to Mitchie. "Oh…who is your _friend_?"

"Uh…hi, Taylor. This is my _girlfriend_, Mitchie Torres. Mitchie, this is Taylor Lift." Shane said nervously.

"Mitchie? What kind of name is Mitchie?" Taylor said.

"Uh, actually, my real name is Michelle, but people just call me Mitchie." Mitchie said.

"Michelle. Oh." Taylor said. "So, Shaney. Who are you bunking with? Me?"

"Mitchie, actually. Anyways…bye." Shane said.

"That's Taylor? Wow…she is…" Mitchie said, trying to think of a word. "A mix of mean and stupid."

"Mupid? Sean?" Shane said. Mitchie giggled.

"I guess Mupid or Sean." Mitchie said. "But Mupid is funnier." They laughed again, but harder. They collapsed on the bed.

"I'm tired. And it's 3:00pm." Mitchie said.

"Same. Nap?" Shane said.

"Nap." Mitchie said. They fell asleep, Shane's head buried in her chest, arms wrapped around each other.

But they didn't know one thing. Taylor was watching them.

"Mitchie and Shane. Ew. Like…me and Shane were, I mean, are better. Shane and Taylor, suppose to be forever, and will be forever.

**--**

**The Next Day**

**--**

Mitchie woke up, Shane's arms tightly wrapped around her. Shane's eyes were half open.

"Hello, Beautiful." Shane sang.

"Hey, Handsome." Mitchie replied. Shane gave her a light kiss on her lips. Mitchie pulled away instantly. Shane frowned.

"Mitch!" Shane whined.

"Morning breath, sweetie." Mitchie said. "Go brush your teeth."

"Okay, mom." Shane joked.

"And a bath." Mitchie said.

"Wanna come with?" Shane asked.

"Shane Gray…" Mitchie warned.

"I'm going." Shane said quickly. He walked into the washroom. Suddenly, Taylor walked in.

"Oh…Taylor Lift? What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked her.

"Mitchie. Gay name. Ugly girl. I don't know what Shane saw in you." Taylor said to her.

"Uh…excuse me?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh, deaf too? I bet you can't sing as well as this," Taylor began to sing,

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Taylor was really good. "Uh…well, guess I can sing to you." Mitchie started to sing,

_This is the real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Taylor was highly surprised, but she shook it off and continued to act. "Ugh, you suck! Shane _really _doesn't deserve you now." Taylor said. She laughed and walked out. A tear ran down Mitchie's face. Shane walked in, hair wet, wearing a blue t-shirt and white skinny jeans.

"Hey, babe. Mitch, what's wrong?" Shane asked.

"I'm never singing again." Mitchie said.

"What? Mitchie…why?" Shane said.

"I have a terrible singing voice." Mitchie said.

"Who said so? I'll kill them." Shane said.

"T-Taylor Lift." Mitchie said.

"Taylor? You talked to her?" Shane asked.

"She walked in here. She said I had a gay name, I was ugly, and I couldn't sing as good as her, and I don't deserve you." Mitchie said sadly. Shane sat beside her on the bed.

"I knew she would do something like this." Shane said. "Mitchie, you have the most beautiful-est name, you are the prettiest girl in the world, you have the best singing voice, and you fully deserve me." Mitchie smiled and gave him a small kiss on his lips, but it turned into a full blown make-out session.

"Shay…I love you…" Mitchie whispered. Shane lightly sucked on her neck. They didn't want to go too far, so Shane lightly kissed Mitchie's neck until they fell asleep.

**--**

**12:00am, Monday, July 2****nd**

**--**

Shane woke up. He felt skin on his lips. He opened his eyes and noticed that his lips were still on Mitchie's neck. Mitchie's eyes were open, and she looked like she was thinking. He pulled away from her neck.

"Mitch?" Shane asked. Mitchie lightly jumped.

"Yeah?" Mitchie asked.

"What are you thinking about?" Shane asked.

"Nothing, really. Ugh…it's so late." Mitchie said. It was twelve in the morning, it was dark outside, and they couldn't go back to sleep.

"Can't sleep?" Shane asked.

"No. You?" Mitchie asked.

"Nah." Shane said. "What do we do?"

"I have no idea." Mitchie said.

"I'll sing." Shane said.

"What?" She looked at him, confused.

"I'll sing to you. You should sleep." Shane said.

"What about you?" Mitchie asked.

"I wanna read." Shane said, lightly smiling.

"What do you wanna read? Why are you smiling?" Mitchie said.

"Uh…I want to read…Twilight." Shane blushed.

"TWILIGHT?! Great, you started to read it! Where are you?" Mitchie asked excitedly. Twilight was Mitchie's favourite book, and she had begged Shane to read it.

"I'm at Chapter 8, Port Angels, where Edward and Bella were having dinner." Shane said.

"That part is very romantic." Mitchie said. **(IM THERE ACTUALLY…I just started 2 days ago, and I really, really like it! DON'T GIVE ME ANY SPOILERS! People who have not read it, please read it if you like vampires, mystery and romance! One, 2 or all 3!! There is a big mixture! TEAM EDWARD! Tho Jacob is pretty awesome, Edward and Bella…Edella…OOOO…)**

"I know. The book is awesome." Shane said.

"Now what? It's 12:30am." Mitchie asked.

"I'm going to sing to you. Your favourite song." Shane said, and began to sing,

_Hello Beautiful_

_How's it going?_

_I hear it's wonderful in California_

_I've been missing you…_

_It's true._

_But tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Cause I could comb across the world  
And see everything_

_But never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

_Hello Beautiful_

_It's been a long time_

_Since my phone's rung_

_And you've been on that line_

_I've been missing you…_

_It's true_

_But tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Cause I could comb across the world  
And see everything_

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes…_

By the time Shane finished, Mitchie was asleep, breathing lightly, face buried in his chest. Shane smiled, and grabbed Twilight from the desk beside him and began to read Twilight.

**Mentions of Twilight, best book ever. Caution: Twilight May Contain Sexy Vampires Who Fall In Love With Gorgeous Girls. You Have Been Warned.**

**But please read it! Give it a try!!**

**But first, please R and R!**

**Love and Jonas,**

**SlippinIntoTheLava**


End file.
